


Lucky

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. It’s cute and fluffy and whoa drunk karaoke who wouldn’t want to read that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

"The browsing position has been taken up. Food has been located. Phil is here. Life is good." Thought Dan. "At least I haven't had an existential crisis on my birthday." Dan contemplated. Phil still hadn't wished him happy birthday. 

After scrolling through creepy danisnotonfire posts for about twenty minutes, and locating about eight Phan photos he would save to his computer, Dan realized something weird. Where was Phil? Phil was usually making some kind of noise, whether it be singing in the shower, blasting music, falling over, rummaging through the kitchen, or whining when Dan booped him on the nose.

"Phil was cute when he booped him on the nose." Dan thought. 

But that was besides the point. Where was he? It's not like he went... Dan shuddered. Outside. Ugh. 

"Phil?" Dan called through the flat. "PHIL?" 

Nothing. A bit odd. Dan was debating whether Phil was worth getting out of the comfortable browsing position for. 

Okay. He was. Dan stood up with a groan, he would definitely have back problems in a few years. 

He stretched and sauntered down the existential crisis hallway to Phil's room and knocked on the door. Phil always chastised him for walking into his room and rummaging through the things he had, especially after he had found Phanfiction hidden in one of the drawers. Phil had taken it from him blushing profusely, and wouldn't tell Dan who it was by. 

It was a shame, really. Dan liked a good phanfic every once in a while. 

Still, where was Phil? He didn't usually leave the house without Dan knowing. The outside world was scary enough, even without someone knowing where you were. 

Dan called Phil. He picked up on the first ring. 

"Hello L- I mean Dan." 

"Why did you start with L?" 

"Oh..." Phil was struggling with an answer. "I thought you were Louise."

"Anyways, where are you Phil?" 

"I-I'm at the shopping mall." 

"And you didn't tell me?" Dan sounded injured. 

"I didn't think it was important." Phil said casually. 

Dan frowned. 

"Can you meet me at the shopping mall in twenty?" Phil said. 

"Yeah." Dan replied. "See you then."

He hung up, hurt. 

Okay, Phil wasn't really at the shopping mall, he was at Louise's setting up a surprise party for Dan's birthday, and Louise was off getting a cake, and Cat was decorating with him. 

They were setting up a Skype call with all the YouTubers that couldn't make it; Felix, Tyler, PJ, Smosh, and a few others. 

Phil hung up a streamer. He felt bad about tricking Dan, but it had to be done. This best friend's birthday party had to be perfect. 

The banner above him said "Have a Phan-tastic Birthday, Dan." 

It was pretty witty, or at least that's what Phil thought. Add Phan on to the beginning of every word and it becomes a legitimate excuse to ship them. 

You couldn't blame Phil, everyone else on the internet did it, including Dan. 

It was exciting, planning a surprise party. Especially for Dan. It was hard to believe he'd known Dan for six years, and that he has stuck around for Phil after all this time. 

Nobody else had really stayed for him. 

Wow. The decorations were finished. "That took a long time," Phil though, wiping his brow. 

He really needed to exercise, he'd go to the gym tomorrow.

But we all know that's not quite true. 

Phil's phone rang again. It was actually Louise this time. 

"Phil, I got the cake." 

"See you in twenty." She hung up.

Okay. They now had to stall Dan for about 30 minutes. "This should be interesting." Phil thought grimly. 

Dan saw Phil at the shopping center before he did. 

After fast-walking to him, he pounced. 

"Aughhhh Dan!" Phil shrieked. 

Dan leapt off of his back, giggling. "Gotcha!" 

Phil blushed. "Dan, don't do that!" 

"See if you can make me." Dan darted away. 

Phil sighed. "Dan, don't do this now." 

Whatever. Phil just chased after Dan.

Dan, of course, led him to the nearest place that had food.

He was already sitting in the window, and he waved to Phil when he walked towards him, rolling his eyes. 

He opened up the shop door, which opened with a satisfying ping. 

"Dan! What did I tell you about running off?" 

Dan looked down. "Not to do it." 

Phil sighed exasperatedly again. "Exactly." He patted Dan's head. 

He sat down awkwardly in the chair next to him, and surveyed the small coffee shop. Ugh. It was decorated in girly pink and looked like a place where couples hung out. Just his luck. Their table was situated under the steamy window, with red roses on the table. The barista was giving them a knowing look, so Phil shot back a "I wish we were dating but we're not" stare. Dan looked down awkwardly. 

"So, do you want to get a coffee?" Phil said timidly. 

Dan nodded distractedly. He was too busy freaking out. They ate together all the time, so why did this seem like a date to him? 

It was probably just the vibe from the cosy coffee shop. 

Phil gave out a tiny cough. "Tw-two coffees please." 

The barista nodded and walked over to the machine and began to brew their coffees. 

They sat in silence for a while, until Phil felt it was getting too awkward. 

"So, how are you liking the cereal I bought this week." 

"Oh yes Phil, such a good conversation starter!" He thought furiously, while checking his watch.  
T-minus twenty minutes. 

"Phil, you know I always like cereal." Dan said with a grin. 

"True." Their drinks came, and Phil took a huge sip, much to his regret.  
He had a foamy mustache, and a burnt tongue. Dan laughed. 

Phil blushed. 

"I've got this." Dan reached out with a napkin, and wiped his upper lip. Phil met Dan's eyes, and their gaze lingered for a few seconds, then they looked away. 

Dan quickly moved his hand away, set the napkin down, and awkwardly took a sip of his drink. 

They sat in silence for a while, drinking coffee and looking down. 

T-minus ten minutes. Phil was sweating nervously. What if Dan didn't like the party? 

He would. He had to. 

Phil finished up his coffee and threw the cup away. Dan finished soon after and tossed his cup too. 

"D'you want to go?" Dan gestured to the door. Phil nodded. 

Dan opened the door for Phil, who still had not wished him a happy birthday. 

Phil then checked his phone. "Louise wants us to come over." 

Dan nodded. "Okay."

They stepped off the bus closest to Louise's, and walked in silence. When they reached the house, Phil opened the door. They padded down the hallway, to a room when-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!" Cat, Louise, and the other YouTubers came into view, blowing party horns. Dan turned immediately to Phil. 

"You fucker! I believed that you forgot my birthday!" Dan tried to look angry, but Phil looked too cute. 

Phil shrugged. "Happy birthday Dan." 

Dan couldn't help it. He broke out in a huge grin. 

"Phil, get over here." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, and didn't let go for what seemed like an eternity. 

Everyone else was on their phones, phangirling. IT WAS FINALLY HAPPENING. 

Louise broke the awkward silence with a snarky comment. "Well, Felix, I guess you owe Cat and I about 40 pounds. We bet that they would get together before 2016."

Phil gave them an angry stare, and cuddled into Dan's shoulder at the same time. Dan stuck his tongue out at Louise. 

They finally broke apart. Phil looked flustered. "Cake, anyone?"

Of course everyone wanted cake. What did you expect?

After cake came the fun part. Louise got out a few beers, and everyone had more to drink than they should. 

Cat grabbed an empty beer bottle. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" She asked in a giggly voice.

Everyone sat in a circle. By everyone, they meant four people. "Okay" Cat said while laughing. "I'll spin first." She spun the bottle and it landed on-

Dan. 

Phil looked pissed. Dan looked disgusted. 

"Alright. " Dan said awkwardly. He leaned over and kissed Cat while Phil looked like he was going to slap a bitch. 

Dan moved away from Cat, and failed to notice Phil's angry expression.

Phil started in a quavering voice, "Maybe we shouldn't play spin the bottle anymore." 

Dan nodded in consent, still mortified about kissing Cat in front of Phil. 

They sat there in awkward silence for a while. 

Louise piped up. "Karaoke, anyone?" Dan shrugged. "Why not?" Phil nodded in consent, his sullenness projected by the alcohol. 

They flicked a switch on the karaoke machine. It buzzed to life, and Louise scrolled through the songs. She gave a sly grin when she came to a certain one. 

"I think Dan and Phil should sing a duet on this one." Louise handed them the microphones just as the music began to play. 

Dan and Phil exchanged sideways glances as if to say "we'll both suck at this might as well get it over with." 

Phil took the first verse. He took a deep breath as he started,

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Phil got into the rhythm and grinned at Dan. The chorus they sang together. 

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.

Dan started the next verse after making a face at Phil. 

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will.

"I relate to this on a personal level." Dan thought. 

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
"Dan." Phil thought.  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
"God I love him."  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
"It's talking about Phil." Dan thought.  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
"I hate love. It strikes in the night like an existential crisis."  
Lucky to be coming home someday

They grinned at each other, and through the alcohol they knew a little voice was telling each of them they loved the other. They finished the song together. 

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The music faded out. Dan looked at Phil. Phil looked at Dan. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Louise and Cat had gotten popcorn. 

"Dan." 

"Phil." 

"Let's just fucking get this over with." Dan sighed. 

Phil made a pouty face. "I hate it when you swear." 

"To fucking bad you piece of shit." 

"Stoooop." Phil whined. 

"Fucking make me." Whenever Dan said make me, it's pretty much an invitation to kiss him. 

So Phil did. Dan tasted like beer, and birthday cake. Louise and Cat were eating their popcorn and staring at them. 

They took a ten second break. "Dan." Phil whispered. 

"What you little asshole?" Dan grinned down at him. "I call you little because you're shorter than me." Dan then picked him up. 

"I love you." Phil grinned. "But put me down!!!" 

"I love you too, my short midget boy-I mean friend." 

"Aw c'mon. You can call me your boyfriend." Phil said. 

Dan squeezed the life out of him. "You know what Philip?" 

"There's no need to call me Philip, Daniel." Phil mumbled sleepily. 

"This has been the best birthday ever." 

"I hope so." Phil kissed him one last time before he fell asleep on Dan's shoulder.


End file.
